nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Health Service (Jinavia)
The Imperial Health Service (IHS) is, within the Holy Empire of Jinavia, the set of functions and activities performed by regional health care and national bodies, to ensure the protection of health as the nation's interest and right of the individual. The Imperial Health Service is a public system of universal nature, which guarantees health care to all citizens. The IHS governance is based on a double system of decision-making and decision-implementing. In its turn, decision-making level is divided into a national layer and into a regional one. The central bodies, such as committees and the Ministry of Health, provide general programming guidelines and specific services, while Regional Health Services are in charge of specific and concrete local policies. From a implementing point of view, there is the Governorate-level and Provincial level, where the first co-ordinates general and national health services and the second manages the concrete implementation of both national and regional programmes. The IHS is not a single administration, but a set of institutions and agencies that contribute to achieving the objectives of protecting public health. It consists of various bodies and agencies, which co-operates and inter-operates: * The Ministry of Health, which produces the national health plan, subject to the responsibilities of the Regions. It is the central and most important part of the Imperial Health Service; * The National Bodies: ** The High Health Council; ** The National Health Institute; ** The National Institute for Occupational Safety and Prevention; ** The Agency for Regional Health Services; ** The scientific care homes; ** Experimental Veterinary Epidemiology Institute; ** The Imperial Drug Agency; * The Regional Health Srvices. These, in turn, include the Local Health Districts and Regional Hospitals, through which regions provide health care. Health plans The national health service is characterized by a system of health planning, which includes: * The National Health Plan; * The Regional Health Plans. National Health Plan The National Health Plan is for three years and was adopted by the Government, upon proposal of the Ministry of Health, taking into account the suggestions made by the regions. It indicates: * The priority areas for the purpose of a progressive reduction of territorial inequalities in health; * The minimum levels of health care to ensure * The capitation funding provided to the regions for each year * The guidelines for directing the Imperial Health Service to the continuous improvement of quality of care; * The target projects, implemented through the operational integration of health services and social services and assistance to provinces and municipalities; * The general aims, the main fields and the operational program of medical and health research; * The demands of basic training and guidelines on staff training; * The criteria and indicators for verification of service levels in relation to those insured under. Regional Health Plan The regional health plan is the strategic plan of action to the objectives and functioning of health services to meet the specific needs of the regional population in relation to the objectives of the National Health Plan. Regions, within one five months from the date of entry into force of the National Health Plan, adapt the regional health plans. Ministry of Health The Ministry of Healthis the ministry with responsibilities for health, the prevention and management of regional institutions in the field of health. The Ministry of Health is the central organ of the Imperial Health Service, which has the functions to which the state had the protection of human health, the coordination of the Imperial Health System, veterinary health, health protection in workplaces, hygiene and food safety. The Ministry respects and directs the exclusive competence of the regions that the exercise by the Local Health Districts. The Ministry prepares the National Health Plan, and the Minister of Health is, by law, the Head of Imperial Health Service. Department of Public Health and Innovation The Department of Public Health and Innovation shall provide the direction, supervision and direct intervention of the state pertaining to the matter of protection of health, safety at work and living conditions and welfare of people. The Department is the main division within the Ministry, being also responsible for the promotion and development of scientific and technological research for health and managing the funding and supervision of nursing homes in scientific and other national organizations or institutions. The department directs the information and communications operators and citizens. It is led by a Director-General and is subdivided into four Directorates, each led by an Inspector General. * Directorate General for Prevention: performs functions related to epidemiological surveillance and health promotion (with particular regard for the vulnerable populations); prevents occupational diseases and injury. Deals with addiction prevention, universal prevention of exposure to chemicals, physical and biological agents in the natural environment or in the water intended for human consumption and in workplaces. In conjunction with the Ministry of Interior the Directorate performs the immigrants prophylaxis. ** Division for Health Security: deals with irregular organ transplants, biotechnology transfers, with particular reference to their illegal use and to the abuse of authorization procedures concerning genetically modified microorganisms and organisms; co-operates with the Imperial Gendarmerie on the fight against biological, chemical, nuclear and radiological terrorism and takes care of health related issues concerning the civil protection. * Directorate General for Health and Biomedical Research and Supervision of National Health Bodies and Institutions: performs functions related to the promotion and development of scientific and technological research in health and the running of the National Commission for Health Research. The Directorate evaluates research projects financed by the Ministry and regulates health care in sport and the fight against doping. It performs also supervisory activity over the National Health Institute, the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Prevention, the Agency for Regional Health Services, hospitals, the Imperial Red Cross, the Union against Cancer and over other national bodies or institutes which are not under the supervision of other Directorates. * Directorate General for Communication and Institutional Relations: coordinates, plans, develops and manages information and institutional communications to citizens, press, health operators and companies. Department of Planning and Organization of the National Health service The Department, in compliance with the powers entrusted to the regions, provides direction and supervision, as well as direct actions regarding issues of state jurisdiction, in matters concerning planning, development and monitoring of quality assurance systems and of enhancement of physical, human and social capital of the Imperial Health Service. * Directorate General of health planning: defines and monitors the National Health Plan and sector plans. Programming activity is divided into economic and technical area. In economic area analyzes the financial needs of the Imperial Health Service and are verified data and economic models of the Health Information System. From a technical standpoint, the Directorate is responsible for leading technical health of national significance and address, the coordination and monitoring of activities' regional health techniques. ** Division Centres of Excellence: directs the development of centres of excellence ** Regulatory Division: determines the general criteria for the classification and remuneration of health service performance and Imperial sets and monitors basic levels of assistance ** Facilities Division: program of investment and technological modernization of healthcare facilities and experienced management innovations. ** Permissions Division : defines the criteria and requirements for the exercise, authorization and accreditation of health activities, supervises the management arrangements and funding of medical delivery systems other than those provided by the Imperial Health Service ** Innovation Division: study and promote new models for delivering primary care and the social and health ** International Division: the performance of highly specialized care under management of health benefits associated with the service performed abroad by public employees Department of Prevention and Communication The Department of Prevention and Communication shall provide the coordination and supervision and the direct intervention of the state pertaining to the matter of protection of health, environment and living conditions and welfare of humans, animals, and for the information and communications operators and citizens and institutional relations. Department of Veterinary Public Health, nutrition and food safety The Department of Veterinary Public Health, nutrition and food safety to ensure food security and veterinary health and to ensure animal welfare, research and experimentation. It deals with the financing and control of experimental veterinary epidemiology, and international relations relating to the sector, the risk assessment in food safety and coordination of veterinary services and veterinary border inspection posts. It is responsible for the nutrition of dietary and herbal supplements, veterinary drug, pesticide, animal feed and of verification of systems to prevent veterinary and food. Regional Veterinary Offices The Regional Veterinary Offices are offices of the Ministry of Health to ensure the correct application of legislation on veterinary and animal husbandry. They are responsible for the inspection of cargo of animal origin. There are 28 Regional Veterinary Offices and 70 Interprovincial Veterinary Delegations. Border Inspection Posts The Border Inspection Posts are offices of the Ministry of Health. They carry out veterinary checks on live animals, animal products and animal feed from abroad for the domestic market or for transit to other third countries. In addition, the PIF carry out checks on the welfare of live animals imported. A Border Inspection Post can control a lot of animals or animal foods. Each Border Inspection Post is authorized to control a certain range of merchandise according to the characteristics (structures and equipment). The BIPs are subject to periodic inspections in order to verify the maintenance of the structural requirements and functional requirements. The animals and products imported from foreign countries must comply with specific health and hygiene guarantees established by law. All consignments of animal products from third countries are subject to inspection controls at Border Inspection Posts. In case of bad checks, the Border Inspection Posts to adopt specific health measures of the consignment concerned. The Border Inspection Posts also play an important and delicate task of technical and operational support to the Customs Offices to combat the illegal trade in animals and products. Maritime, Air and Border Health Offices The Maritime, Air and Border Health Offices are facilities directly dependent on the Ministry of Health spread throughout the country. These offices are located in major ports and international airports in order to provide a protective layer against the risk of importing diseases. Through the technical personnel who work there, are the first to perform supervisory structure called the sanitation of transport, goods and people arriving on the Jinavian territory. They also provide travelers with a valid support to the prevention of infectious diseases and have important medical-legal activities, the national maritime personnel, supervisory and sanitation, especially on ships of the Imperial flag. Offices are directed by the Department of Prevention. Directorate-General of the Councils of Health The Directorate-General of the Councils of Health is in charge of risk assessment physical, chemical and biological concerning food safety and secretarial and other support to the operation of the Councils of Health. It also ensures the connection with the Regions for the purpose of planning the risk assessment of the food chain. High Council of Health The High Council of Health is a scientific and technical advisory body to the Minister. It shall ensure the exercise of medicine and surgery, and obstetrics, the phlebotomy and pharmacy. The Council is divided into five sections that deal with the various issues of health and social nature. The Council: * Looks at the facts about public health, on a proposal from the Minister of Health; * Proposes the study of problems related to hygiene and public health; * Offers scientific investigation of the events of considerable interest in the field of hygiene and health; * Proposes the formulation of plans, policies and measures for the protection of public health; * Proposes the preparation of standards for the construction of works for public hygiene (eg., Hospitals, nursing homes) by public administrations; * Expresses opinions on the regulations relating to public health; * Give advice on work tables unhealthy and harmful dyes; * Give advice on standards for the protection of public health; * Express opinions on insecticides; * Expresses opinions on the hazardous work of women and children and the hygiene of work, * Express opinions on Narcotic Drugs, * Express opinions on direct services to prevent and eliminate the damage caused by radioactive emanations and atmospheric contamination Category:Jinavia